Cascading Waterfalls
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: When the two met they didn't think anything of it, but little did they know their meeting was symbolic of their entire relationship. One big crash and a whole lot of effects. Inspired by Stessa's fic, Just A Play. Gabpay


**Author's Warning:** This is slash, and femslash at that. It is Gabpay, or Gabriella and Sharpay, as in, two girls love each other. If that bothers you, find something else!

**Dedication:** Although, this took forever and I'm sure you've probably forgotten I was supposed to be doing this, this is dedicated to **stessa** because I got the idea reading her story.

-

**Chapter One:**

_525,600 minutes_

_525,000 moments so dear_

_525,600 minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

Her voice echoed throughout the spacious auditorium as she belted out the only song she could think of that morning. She leapt across the stage with little effort and amazing grace. She flew like an angel and landed so softly it was as if she wasn't even there. Spinning 'round and 'round, she just let go and allowed the pure delight she was feeling to consume her, after all it was a Friday afternoon and she owed herself that much at least.

She continued on singing a song she was sure had nothing to do with anything and just having a ball but as they say all good things must come to an end, and for Sharpay Evans, this happened way more than she'd like.

"Sharpay Evans, what _are_ you doing?" came an annoying, overbearing parental voice, which only meant that Tiffany Evans had returned home from another grueling day of… whatever it was she did.

"Just winding down" Sharpay said turning off her radio and sitting down in one quick motion.

"Well, beyond that, I'm here to speak to you about the party you were at last Saturday" Tiffany said

"I remember that party, it was so hot" Sharpay said

"Hot?" Tiffany questioned

"Um, fun, enjoyable, groovy?" suggested the teen trying to find a word she thought her mother would accept better

"Right, well, Javier just happened to be there with a video camera and caught sight of you and that boy at the party" Tiffany said

"Gosh, mom, _that boy_ has a name. You used to love Troy, what happened?" Sharpay asked

"He started dating you," Tiffany said, "Now, let's see your night, shall we?" Not waiting for a sign of content from her daughter, Tiffany pressed play starting up the tape that was in the VCR. The tape showed a dark room with bright flashing colored lights and tons of people packed in like sardines. They were all moving but not exactly in a Disney approved way. The zoom went in more on a crowd of people and the two ladies watching could easily make out that the two figures in the middle of the crowd were Sharpay and her brown-haired, blue-eyed basketball playing boyfriend, Troy Bolton. They were so close it should have been a crime and just watching the tape you could tell there had to be no boundaries with these two. Still 'dancing', the two on camera engaged a passionate, lustful kiss. Before anymore could be seen, the tape was paused.

"What was that?" Tiffany asked

"Dancing?" Sharpay proposed with a hopeful childlike innocence that not many seventeen-year-old girls muster up without looking fake or idiotic.

"_That_ is not dancing, darling. That is… not appropriate for people your age. Those moves are far too dirty" Tiffany said causing her daughter to scoff

"Mother wake up from that dream of yours this isn't 1930" Sharpay said

"You can laugh but life's a test, don't do this, don't do that, remember Mother knows best" Tiffany said mimicking the moves Sharpay used while dancing

"Mom, I appreciate your whole wisdom and stuff but seriously, this is 2007 like anybody cares what moves are dirty, that is what dancing is these days, well, with guys at least" Sharpay said

"And that is why I love the male population" Sharpay's brother, Ryan, said walking into the room. As he passed Sharpay's make-up counter, he paused and looked into the mirror with a frown. "I look ghastly" he remarked looking over his features. His white-blonde hair was making his skin seem deathly pale, his eyes popped out and shone in a creepy doll like fashion and his shirt was definitely not skin tone compatible.

"You know, Ry, sometimes, you're too gay even for me" Sharpay said getting up and starting out the room.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked

"Out, I'm feeling Chinese" Sharpay said

"Pick me up an egg roll" Ryan said

"Was that meant in food or something else?" she asked looking back at her twin

"You take it what ever way you want, sis" Ryan said smirking; Sharpay shook her head and left the room. She practically ran down the stairs trying to get out of the house. Once she got out, she went over to the garage that had her cars, yes, plural, and tried to pick one.

"Should I take the Mustang or the Porsche?" Sharpay asked herself looking over the two cars. One was a black 2001 Ford Mustang with black leather interior; the other was an Arctic Silver Metallic 2007 Porsche Boxster. She nibbled lightly on her bottom lip and snatched the keys to the Mustang. Hopping into the lovely onyx beast, she drove off glad to be away from her home and everyone in it.

She drove around for hours relishing in the feel of the wind through her air and jamming along to her RENT Soundtrack, which had somehow become her favorite CD. She had eaten shortly after leaving her house and afterwards was headed towards her favorite place in the world, Cascading Park.

Cascading Park was a beautiful patch of clear land smack dab in the middle of Albuquerque. It had everything from a duck pond to a skateboard ramp and unlike most places with time it only grew better. The usual picturesque view was even more miraculous on days when there wasn't a cloud in the sky or a cloud in your heart. One of the best features by far about the entire park was right in the middle of it where there was a garden. The garden was filled with exotic flowers and fragrances and often had little animals all over coming from far and wide to be there. Sharpay parked her car and got out ready to just let go.

Time went by as she walked around just taking everything in. She did it pretty much every week or whenever she got the chance but the sight never ceased to amaze her.

"Ouch!" Sharpay squeaked as she crashed into another person in the park. She found herself looking straight into the sunlight and once her vision adjusted she found that a person was on top of her. She caught that person's gaze and noted only one thing. _Brown eyes_.

**Gabpay Gabpay Gabpay Gabpay Gabpay Gabpay Gabpay**

Slow, slow, quick, quick. Slow, slow, quick, quick. Slow, slow, quick, quick. Slow, slow…

The basic pattern of the dance was pretty simple yet it seemed to be taking the group of teens, trying to learn, forever. Ever since early that Friday afternoon, Gabriella Montez had been teaching a group of preteens to dance. She'd tried everything she could possibly think of and the most she had accomplished was that now they would at least touch each other without gagging or giggling.

"Okay, forget it, go wild" Gabriella said turning on the radio and letting the usual hip-hop beats flood the studio. She collapsed onto the couch and covered her eyes not even wanting to see how the kids spent the next few minutes until practice would be over.

"I really don't get why you're even trying" one of the students said walking over. Gabriella looked up and recognized this girl instantly. This girl was one of the few girls who showed up who actually cared about the program and one of the few girls who didn't act like she was some filthy hoodlum.

"I'd love to say I'm trying to make this place better but now I don't even know. Can you please tell me why I still try this late?" Gabriella asked

"I wouldn't know" Dezi said

"So, how are you doing these days, Dezi? Are you making sure to stay out of trouble?" Gabriella asked changing the subject to something more serious.

"I'm working on it" Dezi said and Gabriella knew that was as best of an answer as she'd get. Dezi was only thirteen but in her thirteen years her life had become a complete disaster. She was an orphan, that much everyone knew, what everyone didn't know was where she came from. When she was one, she was found outside an orphanage in Texas. She went from home to home for two years until she landed in a home in Albuquerque next to Gabriella's elementary school. Shortly after arriving at that orphanage, Dezi learned how to run, and one day she ran out of the building and over to the park at the school where she hid under a slide for two hours. Gabriella had found her. Ever since the day Gabriella found her and brought her back to the home, the two had been inseparable and Gabriella had been doing everything she could to keep the younger girl safe. But sadly, everything she could wasn't enough sometimes.

"You didn't do anything to anger the bigger kids again, did you?" Gabriella asked referring to how Dezi got a scar above her left eye

"That was one time, and I did not try to anger Joanne. She just hates me, just because I'm a great person and someone outside of that hellhole cares about me" Dezi said

"Sometimes I wonder why you haven't been adopted by now" Gabriella said

"Because the families real kids and pets are always jealous of me" Dezi said shrugging, "So, is there a reason I'm partnered with Joe Sweeney?"

"I don't know, I just picked random people to be paired" Gabriella said

"Are you sure that's the only reason why I'm with him?" Dezi asked

"Yes, you got a ride?" Gabriella asked seeing some of the kid's parents arriving

"Unsurprisingly, no. You know _Karen_ never finds what I do important enough to come get me" Dezi said

"Why not just leave that place and stay with me?" Gabriella asked

"No offense, but your little brother is a total pervert and your grandma hates me" Dezi said

"Grandma Pearl hates everyone, okay, so maybe she only hates me and you but whatever. Just know my offer is always open" Gabriella said

"I know, I'm going to have get going if I'm going to make it back to the home in time to get anything good to eat, today the basketball guys are getting back from their competition and I'm sure there will be nothing left if I stay to talk" Dezi said starting to walk away

"Dezi," Gabriella called, "burgers on me? I'll walk you back"

"I couldn't let you do that, Gabi, you have real work to do" Dezi said

"Like keeping you safe isn't work? Come on, you know you want to hang out with me" Gabriella said

"Fine, but I have to be back by ten" Dezi said linking her arm with Gabriella's. The two girls started walking and talking and even though they probably should have attracted strange looks they didn't because everyone in the neighborhood was used to the two girls. They were the closest people in Western Albuquerque and everyone knew it.

Once Gabriella had made sure that Dezi was fed and happy, she dropped her off at home and went for a walk. Somehow, she went from the Cyclone Foster Home to Cascading Park. She wasn't even walking along the path for long before she slammed into another person causing both of them to fall. She expected to hit the ground but instead the other person cushioned her fall.

Gabriella lifted her head and blinked a few times before looking back down at her companion. The one thing to stand out about this person was her beautiful brown eyes. They were so… wow.

"Hi" Gabriella said lightly

"Hi" Sharpay said, "Um, I hate to ruin the moment, but could you get off me?" she asked, Gabriella quickly jumped up and offered her hand to the blonde on the ground.

"I'm Gabriella" Gabriella said

"Sharpay" Sharpay said. The two were in silence for a moment and it was one of those awkward ones where you're trying to figure out whether you want to talk or not.

"So, you like the park?" Gabriella asked deciding to make conversation, after all, crashing into someone and running off seemed too disrespectful.

"Yeah, I come here all the time, although, my mom hates that I do" Sharpay said

"Why?" Gabriella asked

"Well, the park is so close to the West side that she thinks something bad will happen every time I come here" Sharpay said

"West side? You're a Preppie? Should have known" Gabriella said shaking her head slightly as she looked over the other girl's outfit. Short skirt, tight tanktop, and high boots, she was a definite Prep.

"Excuse me, was that a remark about how I look or something? Because seriously this cost me like five hundred dollars" Sharpay said

"And I bet you didn't even have to work hard for that, just go up to Daddy and ask him for your allowance" Gabriella said

"Let me guess, you're an Outsider" Sharpay said

"By that if you mean I'm not some rich girl Prep like you, then yes, but it's not like it's some kind of insult" Gabriella said, "I'm proud to be from the West side, it means I at least know how to survive while you probably only know how to get everything you want"

"Okay, I so do not get everything I want" Sharpay said

"Please tell me the last time you had to work for something" Gabriella said

"Right now, I'm working on how to get you to go away" Sharpay said

"Well, that's certainly not hard, one taste of your attitude and I'm ready to leave" Gabriella said

"Fine, go, I don't want to talk to you anyway" Sharpay said turning her head as if it served to dismiss the other girl

"Whoa, princess, what was that?" Gabriella asked

"That was me, turning my head, wow, you really are an Outsider" Sharpay said

"Not all people from the West side are idiots, Poodle" Gabriella said

"Poodle!? My name is not Poodle, I am not a dog" Sharpay said

"Could have fooled me, Poodle" Gabriella said

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Sharpay said

"Hm, let me think, you're female and I called you a dog, as in you'd be a female dog which also means-"

"Hey, I'm no… female dog, you are!"

"Right, of course, why don't you just go run along, I'm sure Daddy has probably already sent the butler to find you"

"Okay, seriously, I am ten steps away from telling you off"

"Really? I'm only five"

"That was such a sorry excuse for a line"

"Not as sorry as your face, eh?"

"Gosh, I can't believe you're an Outsider, wait, yeah I can"

"Oh, now who's got the pathetic lines? My dog can come up with better comebacks"

"So can my butler"

"Why don't you just get out of here?"

"I was here first"

"Really? When's your birthday?"

"July 2nd, 1990"

"Crap"

"Ha, I'm older, aren't I?"

"Only by a little bit"

"What's a little bit?"

"Five months, two weeks and two days"

"You're a December baby?" Sharpay was curious, Gabriella seemed more like a summer to her than a winter.

"December 18th to be exact" Gabriella said with a smile that reminded Sharpay of the smile of her brother when he thought he had won a battle.

"Whatev, I'm older, so, as the older of the two, get lost," Sharpay said pointing into the distance, "And when I say that, I mean it literally, get lost."

"Oh, got rot in a ditch, bitch" Gabriella said

"I would but I'd end up seeing your mother" Sharpay said

"That's so old" Gabriella said

"Yeah, just like your face" Sharpay said

"You have got to be the oddest person I have ever met in my life" Gabriella said

"Yes, I am and that's what makes me so memorable" Sharpay said

"You're psychotic" Gabriella said

"No, I'm fabulous" Sharpay said turning on her heel and walking away from Gabriella with her head held high

"Asshole" mumbled Gabriella as she walked the opposite way trying to act as if the past few minutes hadn't just happened.

That night, two girls sat in their respective rooms, each wondering about the other, though neither would admit it. Rethinking and reliving the encounter well over ten times each, the girls tried to figure why they were thinking about it and what was so special about the other. They were rivals, they were from two different sides, they were two completely different people, but they each wanted one thing out of life and they could only find it in each other.

Love.

-

**End Author's Note:** Uhh, _Capslock_, I know you're reading this and before you start talking I must talk. I know I was supposed to do this earlier but seriously, I was having major trouble starting this story and when I did I didn't like my ending and had to keep re-writing it, you saw my drafts for this, I didn't know how to start it just what happened somewhere towards the middle.

To the rest of you, how are you? Did you like it? Was it a good chapter? Was it a horrible chapter? Was it a waste of however long it took you to read? And before you click on that button to leave a review, if you have something against slash, don't even say anything. I don't want to hear those stupid reviews saying that this couple is (insert word here) and that I am (insert word here) for writing (insert cuss word here) like this. I've gotten them before and I don't feel like getting more, kay?

Oh, and the title is subject to change seeing as I still don't know if I want to keep this title or change it. I'll see.

So, um, review… please?


End file.
